Moonlight
by death cherries
Summary: When she won't eat, he decides that he will just have to make her. UlquiorraxOrihimeUlquiHime fic, [ONESHOT & LEMON] DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE PAIRING OR IF IT CONTAINS LEMON


**Moonlight**

Another UlquiHime fic that I soon thought up after my fic '**Rape Me**'. I was listening to too much Drowning Pool on this one. Therefore, I thought up the title to be sort of after the current song I was listening too…so ENJOY!!!

* * *

She looked helplessly outside into the white sands of Hueco Mundo of her large windows. The pale moon was full and had illuminated the sands and her dark room with its light. Inoue Orihime shivered as the evening air came into her room and flowed through every corner of her chamber. She looked at her now cold plate of food with disgust and sadness and walked towards the cart that was holding it up. Looking at the finely prepared, cold gourmet food on the pale porcelain plate, she couldn't help but dip her finger in the spicy sauce and lick at her finger with hopelessness. After a few tears escaped from her eyes she then knocked the cart down and spilled the food onto the floor. Orihime walked towards the large white couch and sat down, pouring the bitter tea from the teapot into her cup she took a painful drink at the steamy liquid and made a gasp when she had finished. She had heard footsteps approaching her door and she immediately stood up, waiting for the Espada to come in and do what god knew what.

The knob turned slowly and the door soon swung open. Numero Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer soon entered the room and began making his way into her room. His silhouette glided across the moonlit floor of her dark room till he was finally two feet in front of her. His cyan eyes turned to the fallen food on the floor and then back at her figure. "Why are you refusing to eat?" he had asked tonelessly. No answer had escaped from her lips, but fear and anticipation shown in her eyes. He took a few more steps in front of her, "Didn't I warn you before that I would shove those morsels down your throat if you didn't eat?" he reminded. "Aizen sama had instructed me to protect you and make sure you survive. I don't want to become difficult with you, but if you proceed to act this way…"

Orihime took a few steps back and fell onto the floor. Fear had taken over her legs and it had soon made its way up to her entire body. She was paralyzed by this man, this Hollow of a man that knew no emotion. His face held no expression and his eyes were dead. Eyes that were only meant to see what was in front of him and nothing more. She watched as he continued to advance towards her. "Stay away!" she managed out in a frightened cry, "Stay away from me!" she then curled herself into a feeble position and tightly closed her eyes. She flinched as she felt his hand touch hers.

"Why do perform such acts?" he then asked as he knelt down beside her, "Only trash perform acts such as those." His voice. There was nothing in it. No emotion. No tone. Almost automatic and artificial it sounded. His humanity had long left him and ever since he had been a Hollow and removed his mask, humanity never found him. He pulled her hand away from her head and looked upon the frightened girl that Aizen Sama had ordered him to protect and watch over. Yet, here she was, feebly trying to protect herself from him. He looked up to the moon in the black sky and looked back to the fallen food on the floor. Observing it carefully, he had noticed that not a thing was touched. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up and led her to the fallen food. Despite her resisting, he had brought her to the spot without much trouble and pushed her down.

"You **will** eat," he spoke as he grabbed the cold piece of saucy meat from the floor. He held it up to her lips but she turned her head. Taking her jaw in his other hand, he had pried it open without much effort, since she had now submitted to him in fear of what he might do, and slipped the cold piece into her warm mouth. Slipping his fingers deeply into her throat, he then pushed the piece down and removed his fingers. Tears spilled from her eyes as she gagged at the cold food and swallowed it pitifully. Opening her mouth once again, he slipped his fingers a bit much deeper into her throat and shoved the piece down the tight valve. She gagged once more and coughed while swallowing. "Didn't I tell you?" Ulquiorra asked as he picked up another piece, "That I would shove them down your throat if you refused?"

Orihime tearfully nodded as he opened her mouth once more and felt his slender fingers slide in more deeper. As his fingers left the recesses of her mouth, Orihime coughed at the pieces he had just given her and swallowed it painfully. "I won't do it again," she sobbed as she wiped her mouth of the dripping saliva that had trailed from her.

"Will I ever have to do this again?" Ulquiorra asked as he held up another cold morsel in his fingers to her lips.

"No," she whispered.

"Open your mouth once more," he then instructed, "and close your eyes. This will be your last piece for the day." Doing so, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Ulquiorra put the piece of meat in his mouth and delivered it to her. Laying his lips on hers, he pushed the warming piece into her mouth with his tongue and into hers. She squeaked and began to fidget, but was quickly stopped as his gentle, strong hands pinned her arms. He then removed his lips from hers and looked directly into her eyes. Without another word, the Espada stood up and began walking back towards the door. To her surprise, he had not left the room, but instead, locked himself in with her.

"What…what are you doing?" she asked as she felt fear come up to her throat.

"I was instructed to protect and watch over you," he replied as he turned and began walking back towards her. "However, Aizen sama had ordered me to punish you by any means I see fit to." He then stopped in front of her and stroked her face with his hand. His eyes turned to the large white bed, illuminated by the moonlight, then back at the shivering maiden in front of him. "Get on the bed."

Orihime felt her stomach shift and swirl as if she were going to vomit. "Wh-what?"

"Must I repeat myself? Do it. Get on the bed. Now." Ulquiorra ordered.

Orihime took a few steps back and then sat upon the bed. Slipping off her shoes, she then crawled to the center of the bed and waited for his next move. The Espada then began to advance towards the bed, undoing and slipping off his tunic as he walked towards her. Finally, when he had reached her, he slowly slid next to her on the bed. His hands reached up and stroked her face, his eyes moved along as his fingers did so. "You're quite lovely, do you know?" he asked as he soon began to run his fingers through her hair. Orihime couldn't say much, she was still shivering to his every touch. They were terrifying, thrilling, unexpected, yet gentle.

In a blink of an eye, the Espada's lips had found hers once again. She couldn't help but feel somewhat…_**calm**_. It appeared that the melancholic Espada seemed wanted nothing more than a kiss or a feel. Orihime gave an inward sigh. '_Well…at least he isn't doing anything else,_' she thought to herself. But she soon found herself to be wrong. As the Espada's tongue began to explore hers, his hands soon began to pry open and remove the tunic from her. Orihime soon began to panic. Breaking the kiss, she looked at him with pleading eyes that were soon filling with tears. "What are you doing?" but she was answered with a violent push down on her back. With her breasts exposed, Orihime soon began to cry, she now knew where this was all going to.

The Espada's hands soon began feeling every part of the maiden's chest. Becoming curious of the pink perky nipples, he soon began to squeeze them tightly between his fingertips. Hearing a moan escape from her lips, Ulquiorra bent even lower to the height of her large breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth, the Espada soon began sucking on it violently, causing the young maiden to moan loudly and radiate heat from her body. Ulquiorra could sense that she was enjoying herself despite the tears and the pleads she was making to him. The heated blush that was appearing on her face soon became more brighter with each nip and hard suckle. The feeling of his tongue roaming over the delicate skin on her breasts was excellent and wonderful, but Ulquiorra wanted more. Removing the remains of her clothes, the long, pale dress skirt from her, as well as the now soaked panties, he then slipped his fingers into her and began to pump them with such force.

Orihime arched her back and gave a loud moan of ecstasy to the Espada's touch. The feeling of his fingers slipping in and out of her was just too much to handle. Her wet walls clasping around his fingers, her hot liquid spilling out of her. Inoue Orihime didn't know how long she would be able to take this. "Ulquiorra…Sama…" she soon began to pant, "Ulquiorra Sama…please." He looked up at her as she spoke his name through her parted, dripping mouth.

"Yes?" he asked as he continued to pump.

"Please…Ulquiorra Sama…you're driving me crazy…"

"What do acquire of me?" he asked as he slipped his fingers into her deeper, causing her to give almost a scream.

"Please…Ulquiorra Sama!" Orihime cried out, "Please! Just do it already!" she felt the hot blush come up even brighter after she spoke those words.

"Oh," the Espada replied as he removed his fingers. Placing and positioning himself between her spread legs, he soon began to enter her. "You mean _this_?" he was answered by a loud scream. To this, he said nothing but only began to thrust himself into her violently and hastily. Her walls constricted around his manhood tightly each time he re entered her. The feeling was pleasurable! Never had the Espada even dreamt of something like this! But there he was, laying with a beautiful maiden who was pleased with him and everything he was doing to her. With each thrust, Ulquiorra could feel himself coming closer to a climax. The heat from her and the tightness of her walls were helping, indeed. Soon, Ulquiorra had to clasp on hand on her bare thigh as he shoved all the more deeper into her, causing Orihime to scream with pleasure.

"Ul…Ulquiorra Sama," she panted, "I'm going to…I'm going to…" but Orihime did not get a chance to finish the rest of her sentence. For in that moment, she had reached her climax. Her juices were now pouring out of her as the Espada continued to thrust. Soon after the feeling of the warm liquid touching him, Ulquiorra Schiffer then released himself into the fair maiden that was now below him. Giving hard pants and regaining his bearing, the Espada pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed adjusting himself.

Orihime soon turned to her side and stared at the dressing Espada. As he turned to look at her, she gave him a smile. "Was that my punishment?"

"I felt that it was fitting," he replied to her flatly. Getting up, the Espada soon walked to the door. Just as he was about to open it, Ulquiorra looked back at the naked maiden as she laid on the bed, "You should get dressed. In a few moments, someone will come to clean up the mess you made on the floor."

"And what about tomorrow?" Orihime asked as she reached for her tunic and skirt.

"Tomorrow?" the Espada asked as he took a step out of the room.

"When I decide not to eat?" she asked with a shy blush.

Ulquiorra gave a tired sigh, "Didn't you agree not to make me do that again?" with that, he left the room and the giggling Orihime.

* * *

Bleah, not so good ending, I could've done better but I didn't. Believe it or not, I had to change the title multiple times to fit it along with the story. Gee, an entire weekend and school week of watching multiple hentai's has now helped me to write good lemons! Hurray for Milky Anime!! R&R please. 


End file.
